


You Left the Coffee Pot Running Again

by bisexualknuckles



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Sick of marvel treating them like garbage, shippers do not interact, so i'm gonna write them myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualknuckles/pseuds/bisexualknuckles
Summary: "There was blood dripping down her chin, her nose gushing. Whenever she clenched her teeth-to stop herself from crying-Clint could see she was missing a tooth.He would remember to ask her about that later; so he could know who he needed to punch for it."Clint-" He couldn't exactly hear her, but he could read it on her lips. He had a feeling her voice sounded broken, and he felt something break inside of him, too.She ran to him, nearly collapsing in his arms. It took all of his strength to catch her, but he managed to hold her for a moment before he realized she was trying to talk to him.He blinked, his eyes focusing on her chapped and broken lips, nearly missing her say, "I'm sorry I left."[Short stories and recollections of Clint Barton and his protege Kate Bishop]





	1. Childish

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely based off of the comics. This is mostly just a re-telling of certain events that occurred, my own head canons, and short stories of the two Hawkeyes. If Marvel won't give me father / daughter fluff, then I'll write it myself.

Clint watched as Kate helped herself to a second cup of coffee. 

"Can't you afford Folgers?" She grumbled, sniffing in disdain at the coffee grounds. 

"I buy the generic just to piss you off." Clint rolled his eyes, holding out his mug for another round. 

He caught a flash of a smile, but it was soon replaced with a sneer. There was no anger behind it, though. 

Clint blinked, staring at the back of her head. Sometimes he thought about the first time he ever saw Kate. How shocked, and angered he had been. 

It had been only a day after Captain America's death, and Tony had tried to convince Clint to take hold of the mantle of Steve himself. He hated it. 

The shield wasn't his type of weapon, it was heavy and his aim was great, but it wasn't as good as he wanted it to be. He honestly figured Tony was making him wear the suit to be kinky in a way; to replace the man who Tony had idolized, but also probably had a huge crush on. Clint was no way ready to be in the middle of that. 

He had noticed the purple glasses, and he recognized the brand. She was shooting three arrows. Clint would have been lying if he said he wasn't impressed. 

"Who is she supposed to be?"

"Um...Hawkeye."

Clint remembered grimacing, but the rain was also freezing. That suit he put on later wasn't exactly comfortable. He remembered clawing at the crotch, begging for a stretch. "How the hell did Cap do it?"

He noticed the kids coming through the ally. He remembered the moment her voice wavered, but how quickly she recovered. 

"I did it to honor him!" She had shouted, her teeth bared. "I would never wear a costume out of disrespect like you!"

After that, he gave back the suit. All because of what some little girl had said. 

"Hey," Kate voice brought him back for a moment, her eyebrows raised. "Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Yes?"

Kate sighed, reaching down the pet Lucky. "It's Friday. We gotta go."

Clint groaned, flinging himself against the back of the chair. "Oh god, another meeting? It seems like we just got out of one."

"Well, technically we both had to stay at the end of the meeting because Cap didn't really care for the game we were playing. 

* * *

 

_Clint was tapping his fingers on the table, secretly hoping it would drown out the sound of Steve Rogers speaking. He had been young when he joined their small team of Avengers, but from time to time, he still had the same thought of "What makes you so special? So special to run a superhero team?"_

_Those were young and dumb thoughts, but while he was getting older, he thoughts continued to stay dumb. You could count on Kate to reassure that._

_Kate had chosen a spot at the far end of the table, sitting between Natasha and Bucky. Not because she didn't want to sit by her mentor, but because they had showed up late again. Clint had seated himself by Bobbi, which to most people would have seemed incredibly awkward. It never was. Clint had this weird thing where he could become best friends with his exes quickly. Ask Natasha. Actually, don't ask Natasha. Never do that._

_Clint could tell Kate wanted to fall asleep as she rested her head on her hand. She caught eyes with Clint, who tapped the top of his head where his purple sunglasses laid. "Should have worn these so you could sleep," He mouthed._

_She pouted into her hand, letting out a deep breath from her nose. She didn't have to say a word or even give him a look for her to know that she was thinking, "Shut up."_

_He felt a light touch on his arm, and noticed that Bobbi was gripping his hand. He gave her a confused look as she leaned into his ear._

_"Stop tapping your god damn fingers before I cut them off on by one." Her voice was so calm, but there was a storm underneath those words. A storm Clint did not feel like braving through at the moment. He swallowed a little harder than he meant to, but he ceased the tapping. Now his leg was moving, bouncing up and down. He had to move._

_There was a sharp rap against the table, causing Clint to jump slightly. His eyes narrowed on Kate, who was grinning, waving her finger in a menacing way towards Steve, who was now saying something about drones. Something about this. Something about that. Something about something._

_Kate was thinking of a childish game, and who was Clint to deny that? He held up his hand, forming a finger gun at her as if to say, "You first."_

_She smirked; the corners of her mouth screwing up to the side in such a smug way, her eyes narrowing slightly. He knew that look. That look she always got when it came time to fuck with Captain America himself._

_Clint always felt the sudden urge to tear up when he saw that look in her. I mean, he couldn't really have a partner if they didn't want to annoy Captain America as much as he did when he was younger. Oh, what the hell. He loved annoying ole Cap now in this day and age._

_"Penis." It was mumbled so quietly, that Clint barely caught it through his hearing aids._

_"Coward." Clint mouthed, his cheeks hurting from how wide he was smiling. "Penis."_

_It was a dumb game. A childish game. It was stupid and pathetic, and all the other pet peeves that Steve had. That was exactly why they were doing it._

_Bobbi shifted beside him, nearly snapping her neck to look at him. "Really?"_

_"She started it."_

_Bobbi shrugged, slightly shouting, "Penis!"_

_The meeting room had gone silent, and Steve's speech started to drift off._

_"Miss Morse, did you have something you wanted to say?"_

_She cleared her throat, giving him a genuine smile. "Nope, just clearing my throat."_

_Kate snorted loudly, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow, but he continued on. Like he always does._

_She had her hands over her mouth, her shoulders shaking slightly. She was trying so hard not to laugh, and it made Clint smile. "It's your turn."_

_"Penis!" She shouted it. By god, she really yelled out into the open. Everyone heard, either rolling their eyes, or chuckling to themselves, or even Matt Murdock muttering, "Here we go again."_

_Clint nearly fell back in his chair, unable to control his loud laughter. Bobbi punched his arm, but she was grinning, too._

_"I win!" Kate pumped her fist in the air, looking completely satisfied. Clint couldn't counter act because he just kept laughing. Mostly at Steve's expression of absolute annoyance._

_"Meeting adjourned. Hawkeyes, stay with me for a bit."_

_Clint already knew the speech they were going to get by heart, so he wasn't worried. Bobbi lingered by him for a moment, her smile sincere. "You know, you'd never have to worry about having a kid, because she's right there."_

_Clint blinked, turning to look at her. "Wha-?"_

_Bobbi poked his arm teasingly, batting her eyelashes the way she normally does. "Have fun with Star Spangled."_

_Clint had grimaced at the comment, but after looking back to Kate, who had her arms crossed in triumph, her face beaming; maybe that sounded right. He pushed the thought away for now_.

* * *

 

"You only won because I was laughing at the look Cap was giving us." Clint reminded her, feeling a little warm at the memory. 

Kate snorted, setting her mug in the sink. "You're just a sore loser, Hawkguy. Let's go, we're already late."

"What's new, honestly?" 

 _You hawkeyes are both so childish_. 


	2. Be Yourself, Clint

Clint was terrified. Terrified of what people would think of him. He wasn't dashingly young anymore, so in reality, what did he have to loose? Maybe the Avengers had been a bad influence on him; Making him want to be accepted by people. Making them _want_ to know exactly who he was. He craved acceptance since he was a kid. Acceptance didn't come in the comments about his purple fishnets that he wore under his ragged jeans. 

It didn't come from him making the holes in his own jeans because his hands _had_ to be fiddiling with something. It didn't come from the jean jacket that was covered in holes and random pins that Kate had collected for him over time. It didn't come from the fact that he thought tucking his shirts into his sweatpants was a form of "business casual." 

But when Kate came to him that day, looking shaken, her face slightly white, Clint didn't think he should be afraid anymore. 

"You can be whoever you wanna be, Kate." He meant it. It wasn't just an off-hand comment of what an adult was supposed to say to a kid. He meant it in a way that he wished someone had when he was that age. 

"That goes for you too, ya know?" She said, her voice quiet. "It's okay to love boys, Clint." 

That had strung a chord he hadn't wanted to open up about for years. A chord that was shoved so deep inside that he had almost forgotten about it. Until recently. Until he had started looking at Bucky, and all the other men around him. It was hard to swallow. 

"You can do whatever you want, Clint," Kate nodded, her eyes burning with that passion that had become a comfort to him. "I'll always be on your side." 

He had felt like crying, but he never did. He wasn't sure why. Kate pushed something into his hands, and when he saw it was a button that said 'Dad' in the cheesiest font, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. 

That type of truck that didn't really hurt, but it knocked the fucking wind out of you. In a good way. In a shocking way. In an unworthy way. 

"Thanks for listening, bitch." Kate smiled, punching his arm playfully. 

"Anytime."

After she left, Clint immediately put the pin on his jacket, right in the front. He never told Kate later on how he thought he had lost it on a mission and started crying on the sidewalk in the middle of New York. Natasha told her, though.

Natasha had raised an eyebrow at a meeting about the lesbian flag he was sporting on his jacket in support of Kate. He knew she would never say anything hateful, because she was gay herself. 

So when she pursed her lips and deadpanned, "Congrats on coming out." Clint died and had to be sent out of the meeting like a kid in high school. Natasha came and sat with him, simply smiling since Clint didn't laugh that hard that often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clothing headcanons I have for Clint, along with him struggling with his sexuality. Kate is a lesbian.   
> Twitter: @stonerclint  
> Tumblr: stonerclintbarton  
> Ko-Fi: bisexualknuckles  
> PayPal:JFuller848

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon Basis: Clint and Kate constantly get bored at Avengers meetings, so to pass the time, they play the penis game. Clint always loses because he can never stop laughing long enough to continue. Captain America is never amused.


End file.
